


Fantastic Beasts and where to find them fanfiction

by ManagedSnakeMischief



Series: My first fanfiction project [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aang orphaned, Abuse, Adorable Newt Scamander, Air Nomad Genocide (Avatar), Air Nomads (Avatar), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Auror Head of department Tina Goldstein, Auror Investigations, Auror Septimus Weasley, Blood Adoption, Blood Magic, Blood adoption (Aang), Bloodbending (Avatar), Creature Inheritance, Descendents of Harry Potter generation, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Headmaster Dippet, Homophobia, Hufflepuff Newt Scamander, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jacob Kowalski is Earth Kingdom Villager Tom-Tom, M/M, Magic Suppression, Magical Purge and Blocks, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Newt Scamander Bastard, Newt Scamander Bastard Child of Longbottom relative, Newt Scamander Phoenix, Newt Scamander creature inheritance, Newt Scamander is Fire Nation, Newt Scamander is Fire elemental, Obscurial, Obscurial Aang (Avatar), Obscurus, Obscurus Aang (Avatar), Original Character(s), Pandora No-name is Pandora Lovegood, Phoenixes, Puppet Master Hama (Avatar), Queenie Goldstein/Tom-Tom relationship, Septimus Malfoy is Septimus Weasley, Septimus Malfoy is ftm (female to male) transgender man, Surviving Air Nomads (Avatar), Transphobia, Very brief Trolls movie (2016 2020) (used troll creature reference), Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Waterbending & Waterbenders, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManagedSnakeMischief/pseuds/ManagedSnakeMischief
Summary: I do not own any of the characters from Fantastic Beasts and where to find them or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.True Summary: Everyone thinks they got all the scoop when Rita Skeeter aka (Skitter) used her muggle alias J.K. Rolling. Here’s the real story. Starting about 70 years before Harry Potter was bornNewt Scamander goes to America on Dumbledore's request. Newt ends up adopting an obscurus. Join Avatar Aang and Newt Scamander's adventure having to face an Elemental Dictator and his relatives, Gellert Grindelwald tries to take over the world. Will the world be saved or destroyed by a magical world war.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Queenie Goldstein/Tom-Tom
Series: My first fanfiction project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128638





	1. *CLICK*   Ta-Da it's muggle clothes  💼

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt comes to America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆There shouldn't be any potential trigger warning∆

Out in the distance on a wizarding ship headed to america. In the center on the uppermost deck was enchanted and charmed to appear as an American Pavilion. on a bench in the pavilion sat a gentleman with ginger brown hair wearing a black suit with a yellow vest. He reaches down to grab his brown suitcase. The case latch seems broken and keeps unlatching itself from the case; annoying the gentleman with the ginger brown hair, he however, has patience as he’s dealt with this issue before as he hasn’t had a chance to get a new magical case yet. He relatched the case with practiced ease, placed the suitcase into his lap and whispered through gritted teeth, “Settle down poppet. It won’t be long, now.”

The brown haired ginger man gets off the boat at New York and at the wizarding dock there’s several rows of wood tables with a wizard travel enforcement officer at each table. He waits in line until a wizard travel enforcement officer with a blue suit and short dark hair checking documents shouts “Next.” The brown haired ginger man walks up to the wizard travel enforcement officer’s brown table and hands his documents over.

The wizard travel enforcement officer says the brown haired ginger man, “British, huh? First time in New York, Mr. Scammander? Mr. Scamander timidly stutters, “Nn-no I’ve been here before.” The wizard travel enforcement officer asks “is there anything edible or hazardous in the suitcase?” Mr. Scammader replies “No, I haven’t”. “Well have a nice sta---y” *CLICK* Mr. Scamander and the wizard travel enforcement officer look at the brown suitcase.

> Mr. Scamander stutters “I-I really must. . . need to get that fixed.” while clicking the latch back into place.

The wizard travel enforcement agent says assertively, “Let me take a look.”

Mr. Scammander lifts up his brown suitcase and places it on the table. While setting it upon the table he slyly flipped the muggle function on his suitcase. The wizard travel enforcement agent flips the suitcase around and opens it to find a suitcase full of muggle clothes. He closes up the suitcase and slides it back across the table to Mr. Scammander.

> “You’re clear to go Mr. Scammander enjoy your trip in New York.

Mr. Scamander being instantly thankful Dumbledore suggested he bring the suitcase as the suitcase was a new item on the wizarding market for traveling abroad and in case of traveling around muggles. It has yet to be released in America so there aren’t many ways to scan or check around the newly enchanted suitcases.

Mr. Scamander Leaves down a row of brown desks where other wizard travel enforcement agents are checking in other witches & wizards traveling abroad. He walks out the glass doors onto the streets of New York. He turns around as the wizard traveling agency fades to look like a muggle apartment complex.


	2. 🔍👮New York Auror Investigations👮🔎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Fantastic Beasts and where to find them or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> True Summary: The older man says “I can’t really explain what I saw Officer . . . it was like a dark wind with glowing red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆

Meanwhile in another part of New York . . . . In a broken down apartment building ruins . . .

A short red-haired gentleman in a black suit with a black fedora and overcoat enters through a blown out side of an old apartment complex with an older gentleman in his 50’s in a grey suit. “Alright sir, I’m an officer. Can you explain what Happened?” Says the man in the black suit.

> The older man says “I can’t really explain what I saw Officer . . . it was like a dark wind with glowing red eyes.

“A dark wind with red eyes?” the officer said with doubt in his voice. “Yes.” said the older gentleman with more vigor “he went underground and burrowed a tunnel for a few hundred feet and disappeared after destroying this whole block.”

_______________________________________________

A witch wearing a black dress suit with her hair tied back into a stiff tight bun walks down the street. The witch stops in front of the crime scene and climbs up the stairs up to what used to be a deck attached to the front of an apartment complex. She listens intently to her surroundings. She overhears a conversation with Auorers masquerading as “officers” in black and a female officer in grey.”

> “Did that No-mag tell you everything we needed to know to find out what happened? I need to make it back home to Greg later he’ll be upset if I’m late for dinner again.”

*CRAAACCKKK*

> “What was that Betty?” the aurer in black said to the auror in grey.

The side of the apartment wall that is still standing on the right of the officers starts cracking diagonally with a crunching sound. Not far off from where the witch was wearing a black dress suit with a tight bun.

Then the ground starts to warp and the streets start to shake and crack as something burrows through the streets destroying the street with all the cars on it scattering fleeing screaming pedestrians.

The witch aparates the edge of the apartment complex where the burrowing started while staring down at the destruction


	3. The Copper Lady🗽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Fantastic Beasts and where to find them or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆

Back Where Mr. Scamander was on the other side of New York.

Mr. Scamander wanders through bustling New York in a daze like fashion thinking about the newest creature he found the music trolls. Rare small creatures that came into after trolls and smurfs started mating before the smurfs became extinct. He wonders how he will put it into his newest book he’s been working on. Fantastical Beasts and where to find them.

Mr. Scamander wanders up to a female copper statue, now blue from wear and tear of the seasons. The metallic statue senses the wizard and pulls her skirt aside to allow him to enter through the portal charmed to look like concrete behind her skirt. Mr. Scammaner walks through the portal as the feeling of being immersed in water creeps up on him and the feeling vanishes and he’s dry looking out onto the Earth Kingdom town made up of solid earth buildings mostly just wizarding shops and earth kingdom squibs and earth elementals.


	4. 🚫 Lady Prewett's a Hypocrite 🚫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Fantastic Beasts and where to find them or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> True Summary: A potential descendent of Molly Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆

Mr. Scamander looks over to his right and sees a crowd of people lined up around the stone wizarding library stairs. He walks over wondering to himself what’s got the crowd so worked up. There’s an Earth Kingdom lady in green and golden robes with red hair shrieking at the top of her lungs.

> “THERE’S SOMETHING THAT’S BEEN STALKING THE CITY!!!!! HAVEN’T YOU FOOLS SEEN THE DESTRUCTION!!!! THINGS CAUSING DESTRUCTION AND HAVOC AND DISAPPEARING!!!! “IT’S EVER SINCE WE ALLOWED THE WIZARDS TO MINGLE WITH OUR SOCIETY IT’S DISGUSTING!!!!

Some of the earth kingdom crowd all clad in similar earth kingdom robes of gold and green muttered in agreement. A few elemental wizards scoffed and walked away. Mr. Scamander walks up to the familiar woman and with a deep sigh he waves his hand and does a silent noise dampening charm over his ears so he can still hear the familiar red head lady’s propaganda while keeping himself from going deaf while setting his suitcase down for a minute.

> “YOU THERE!!!! IN THE BLACK SUIT AND YELLOW VEST!!” the Red head shrieks, Mr. Scamander was instantly glad for putting the charm on himself. “Y-yess.” he responds back.  
>  “WHAT BROUGHT YOU HERE TODAY? WAS IT YOUR FEAR OF FILTHY WIZARDS ALSO? DO YOU SEEK DAH TRUTH!!!!!!” Shouted the red head.

  
“Umm….no...just passing by and was curious what caused such a crowd.” Newt responded. 

>   
>  “YOU MUST BE A FILTHY WIZARD!!! LOOK AT THOSE CLOTHES!!! THOSE AREN’T EVEN EARTH KINGDOM CLOTHES!!!!

The lady with red hair seemed to bristle the more and more she droned in a shrieking tangent.

∆potential trigger warning below∆

>   
>  “THOSE FILTHY WIZARDS HAVE BROUGHT HOMOSEXUALITY!!!” While pointing at Mr. Scamander. “THEY’VE BROUGHT IN THEIR BARBARIC MAGICAL PRACTICES!!! THEY KEEP BREEDING WITH OUR KIND SO THEY CAN GET OUR EARTH ELEMENTAL MAGIC!!!!

∆potental trigger warning above∆

  
Meanwhile stunned at this altercation Mr. Scamander stands shocked at what this woman is accusing wizards and witches of. He doesn’t realize a little pink troll flipped open the broken latch. The pink troll is the size of a human thumb and resembles a troll only cuter. It pitter patters off into the crowd unseen.

> THINK OF THE CHILDREN!!! OUR FUTURE EARTH BENDERS!!!! ELEMENTAL MAGIC IS BECOMING TAINTED!!!!!! Miss. Prewett shrieked.

THEY ARE THE REASON THAT MORE EARTH KINGDOM SQUIBS HAVE BEEN BORN THAN IN ANY GENERA----!!!!! Then a lady with short black hair wearing green robes with gold trim comes out of the crowd.

“Ok, Miss. Prewett we’ve heard this speech before we need to take you in for disturbing the peace.” “My name is Betty Bones. I'm an Auror and an earth kingdom officer liaison and anything you say can be held against you in accordance with American wizarding and earth kingdom laws.” Betty raises her wand “Incarcerous.” Miss. Prewett’s hands bind quickly behind her as her feet bind up connecting themselves to her hands with invisible ropes.

> Mrs. Prewett thrashes on the ground screaming with her red hair flailing like a mad woman “YOU FILTHY WIZARD!! GET THIS ENCHANTMENT OFF OF ME!!! I SPEAK THE TRUTH!!!!! CHILDREN GO TO THE HOME!!! HELP!!!! SUCH BARBARIC MAGIC!!”
> 
> “YOU FILTHY---!!!!”

Betty rolls her eyes “silenciatous.” as a huge strip of gorilla duct tape slaps itself across Miss. Prewett’s face. “mmmmmmhhhhmmm!!!!!”” as Miss. Prewett struggles further.  
Betty walks over and tisks “Well, well...won’t this be news to your future husband.” she grabs her arm and apperates to the american ministry.

Mr. Scamander looks around stunned at what just happened; as the children, that he now notices in smaller green robes with gold trim with pamphlets, run off. While the rest of the crowd scatters and mutters about extremists. He gets bumped by an Earth kingdom citizen with a similar case and the cases end up on the ground a couple feet away from Mr. Scammander and the Earth kingdom citizen.

The Earth kingdom citizen hurriedly grabs the suitcases seeing the wizard dressed in a blue suit with his yellow vest instantly recognizes him as a wizard. The Earth kingdom wizard puts his own suitcase on the ground next to him. Then bows in a ninety degree fashion and says “So-so sss-sorry Mr. Wizard sss--iir. Here’s your suitcase. Please don’t tt-turn me into a t-turtle-duck and use me for p-p-potions ingredients…”

> Mr. Scammander looks over the young man and chuckles while grabbing his suitcase back. “No harm done. I don’t make a habit of transfiguring people I don’t like. What’s a turtle-duck? I’ve never heard or seen one of those but I’ve been curious what kind of magical and mundane creatures the Earth Kingdom has in its various locations.” My name is Newt what’s yours?

He sees the Earth Kingdom man calm down considerably. “My name is Tom-tom I’m an earth kingdom squib. Pleasure to make the acquaintance of a kind wizard.”  
“I need to get going. I have an appointment to keep, glad your case seems alright. Have a pleasant day.”

Mr. Scamander stared out towards Tom-tom as he scurried away. He contemplates how Earth Kingdom folks sure have a backward perspective on wizards especially for having magical abilities themselves.

At this Mr. Scamander decides to leave the wizarding library to go to the Earth Kingdom Gringotts. He walks down past more plain earth constructed buildings, a few potion shops, a few earth kingdom shops, a couple pubs and a tea shop. Finally at the end of the street he’s on he finds a small earth looking hut that looked like a really small outhouse. Above the earth outhouse is floating golden letters circling the building like a halo “GRINGOTTS NEW YORK EARTH KINGDOM BRANCH”


	5. Wait . . . Wizards don't speak Gobbledegook🏦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Fantastic Beasts and where to find them or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> True Summary: Newt goes to the New York Earth Kingdom Gringotts Branch for funds but gets more than he bargains for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆
> 
> Language Key: **Gobbledygook**

Scamander looks at the new Gringotts bank with skepticism but recalls having heard of goblins having powerful magic, with a new resolve he enders the outhouse like earth structure and he realises the entire area must have some elaborate goblin space expansive charms as he entered a large decadent space with an expansive black marble floor.

Mr. Scamander looked about the room and noticed black marble pillars aligned about every 6 feet or so up to a set of marble tables with goblins and wizards working and bustling about.

He noticed all the marble seemed to be so smooth and reflective it was like being in a house of mirrors. It was a little disorienting at first but he made his way toward the marble tables and stood behind a young man in green robes with gold trim and short black hair. Mr. Scamander thinks he recognizes him from earlier.

“Hello stranger, long time now see Tom-tom.” says Newt.  
“Hey, good to see you. what are you doing here” Tom-tom asks.  
“Needed to pull out a few galleons and convert some wizarding currency to earth kingdom and american currency. What are you up to here? I thought you said you had an appointment?”  
“I do, I have a job interview. This Gringotts branch is starting a program to have other non-wizarding magical individuals obtain employment.”  
“Aww, well best of luck looks like you’re next.”  
“Thanks.”

A few moments later another goblin calls next and it’s Newt’s turn. Newt walks up to the available marble counter and waits for the goblin to finish shuffling and filing the papers it was dealing with.  
“What can I do for you?” the Goblin states.  
“My name is Newt Scammander and I need to get the status of my accounts and have some money withdrawn and converted.”  
“Do you have your vault key?”says the Goblin impatiently.  
“umm...I have one to a vault at the Britain Gringotts branch.”  
The goblin does an eye roll and impatiently says “have you not worked with international Gringotts branches before? The same key works everywhere, now if you would give me your key we can quickly access your accounts.”  
Mr. Scammander gives the goblin his key and says timidly “umm...I thought as wizards have only integrated with the elemental wizards and benders recently, you might have a different way of accessing my account.”  
  
The goblin yanks the key out of his hand and shouts in gobbldigook **“Crookshaw! Get over here and get the wizis key and make sure to pull up the accounts extra slowly.”**  
Crookshaw teleports over to the goblin speaking to Newt and says to the goblin **“Are you sure Axeface we have a line growing and time is money?”** Axeface replies **“Mr. Scamander seems to think the world revolves around wizis.”—**  
Newt interjects in gobbldigook **“I don’t know what you mean I know there’s other creatures of equal importance and sometimes more importance.”**  
Axeface’s face twists in shock and interest “Wizard, we need to bring you to another room to access your files more thoroughly.


	6. 🎶Trolls just wanna have fun!!🎶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Fantastic Beasts and where to find them or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> True Summary: Something Newt lost makes a nuisance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆

Meanwhile around a pillar inside the Gringotts Earth Kingdom Branch around one of the black reflective pillars stood a little pink troll looking at its reflection with such interest. The little troll was growing its hair out and shortening its hair length with the largest smile on its little face.

The little pink troll starts getting excited at seeing itself in all the black marble, it starts to sing a pop song tune hypnotizing the wizards, pureblood and mixed blood alike into a trancelike state standing rooted to the spot they were standing at except for one Auror who had red hair wearing green robes with silver trim who had siren creature blood. Who looked horrified at the little pink imp like creature and started firing spells at the creature shouting

“Vile magical beasts, I thought we stopped the last creature breeder a year ago. At least it’s in the magical world this time.” 

At that point the goblin alarms sound off a shrieking sound that collapsed all the magical individuals in the vicinity of the room.

The troll turned up the pop song music it was singing like a snorus charm. Sprinkling glitter and casting a paper flowers pictures and rainbows across the marble walls, wizards, squibs, and creatures alike until a chuckling goblin with a jar stepped into the lobby and waved his hand silencing the troll while simultaneously levitating the pink troll into the jar and closed the lid. 

Then he ran his long claw down the closest marble wall silencing the alarm and releasing the magical occupants from the shrieking alarm forcing them to the ground. 

The goblin that stunned the auror that set off the alarm in the first place and walked up to bring the red headed wizard wearing green robes and silver trim and teleported him into a private room to further discuss the incident.  
____________________________________


	7. Inheritances, Rituals, Purges Oh My! 😱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Fantastic Beasts and where to find them or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> True Summary: Hogwarts headmaster Dippet isn't such a good headmaster.
> 
> Newt learns some confusing new truths that changes his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆
> 
> Language Key: **Gobbledygook**

Meanwhile in another room . . . .

Newt is sitting at a black reflective marble table in a black marble chair in a small reflective marble room. Axeface and Crookshaw are sitting across from Newt. Crookshaw asks Newt “Where did you learn Gobbledegook from Mr. Scamander?”

Newt responds **“I don’t know what you mean?”**

Axeface snarls **“Don’t play dumb with us! You understood us before when I spoke with Crookshaw and you spoke back in Gobbledegook!"**

> Crookshaw sighs “then we need to do a DNA test. There is a chance you have some inheritances and bloodlines that you are unaware of. We get that sometimes, give us a minute to order supplies.” 

Crookshaw then puts his claw in one of the four marble walls surrounding them the black marble turns transparent in the area in front of Crookshaw and Axeface and they leave through the transparent black marble leaving the marble solid after he passes through.

About 10-15 minutes later  
Crookshaw enters the room alone with a golden bowl and a brown small box. He sets the bowl on the table and sets the small brown box in front of the golden bowl.

Crookshaw opens up the small brown box while saying to Newt “You need to cut your finger with this obsidian blade and put three droplets of blood into the bowl.” He hands Newt the obsidian blade. Newt nods and pricks his left thumb with the black blade then lets three droplets of his blood fall into the bowl.

Crookshaw picks up some herbs and potions ingredients and starts throwing them into the bowl while chanting in Gobbledegook as putrid green smoke arises from the bowl and starts swirling around the goblin and the wizard, before settling onto the table as a sheet of green parchment with red writing.

Crookshaw picks up the green parchment and says “mmm...this is a most unusual blood result.”  
“What’s it say?” Newt says. “Does it explain anything?” Crookshaw nods and passes him the green parchment.

Newt examines the parchment

> Newt Scamander No-Name: Age: 28 Blood Status: Halfblood  
>  Parents: Mr. Scamander and Miss Izumi No-Name  
>  Godparents:  
>  Sire: Frank Longbottom Snr.  
>  Birth: February 24, 1997  
>  Related to the original 100 families has been disowned from the sacred 32 families

Lines and Vaults:

> Scamander Trust fund: Vault R249069: 1,000 Galleons, 200 sickles, 50 Knuts: To be opened at 35 years of age.
> 
> Longbottom Trust Fund: Vault E30920: 200,000 Galleons, 420 Sickles, 23 Knuts: To be opened upon knowledge of true sire or age 50 whichever happens first. Copies of books on Phoenix creature inheritances, Giant creature inheritances, elf creature inheritances, fairy creature inheritances, wood nymph creature inheritances.
> 
> Fire Lord Sozin trust for Izumi No-Name: Vault 𝛟39456: 300,000 Gold pieces, 85,000 Silver pieces, 250 copper pieces Fire Nation Currency, letter from Izumi No-name for her son Newt No-Name when he comes of age. Basic firebending education scrolls, Fire Nation history scroll set.

Immediate family:

> Mother: Princess Izumi of the Fire Nation No Name--Disowned from Fire Lord Sozin, and the royal line. Creature seer. Deceased. Fire Elemental.  
>  Brother: Theseus Scamander--Alive, wizard.  
>  Sire: Frank Longbottom senior--Creature line carrier of Phoenix, Giant, elf, fairy, wood nymph. Seer blood Carrier (recessive DNA magical ability), Deceased. wizard.  
>  Father: Mr. Scamander, First generation Fire Elemental Wizard.

Blood Adoptions:

> Mr. Scamander Administered: 9 years old.  
>  Side effects of Blood Adoption: Increased child’s magical core. Hair turned from Jet Black to Blonde.

Potions and Blocks:

  * Dumbledore Loyalty Potions (From Armando Dippet)
  * Blood altering potions: used to permanently block future sight, Also used to partially block Phoenix inheritance. (Mr. Scamander and Armando Dippet)
  * Phoenix creature block and Phoenix creature block potions. (Mr. Scamander and Armando Dippet)
  * Fire elemental magics block and Fire elemental magics potions block. (Mr. Scamander and Armando Dippet)



Goblin magic Siphoning collar: created by Clawface who sold it to the wizarding black market. Sold to Armando Dippet. Placed 8 months after birth.

Creature lines and special abilities:

  * All Creature speak (commonly referred to as allspeak)
  * Phoenix creature inheritance: Blocked (by Mr. Scamander and Armando Dippet)
  * Altered Seer Blood: able to see creatures otherwise not visible, seer (future sight) Permanently blocked: (Blocked by Mr. Scamander)
  * Fire elemental magics: enhanced with phoenix creature inheritance (Blocked by Armando Dippet & Mr. Scamander)



Newt sets down the parchment “This is a lot to take in.” Crookshaw responds, “I understand. It does seem you need a full purge so there are not any more permanent effects to your body. As it is it’s nothing short of a miracle you’ve lived this long with the blocks and potions. Wait here while I prepare a room.”

Crookshaw turns to the marble wall behind him and puts his claw in the marble thinking to himself he’ll have to look into this Clawface goblin. While the marble turns translucent and as he steps through it resolidifies.

When Crookshaw returns 10-15 minutes later, he tells Newt in Gobbledegook _“We have the room ready. Please follow me.” Newt responds “Ok, best to get this over with.”_ Crookshaw sticks his claw in the black marble wall and the wall in front of Newt and Crookshaw turns a dark translucent color and they pass through.

They are in a hallway made of earth and stone behind them is a black marble wall that expands in either direction at least 20 feet with other goblins sticking their claws in the marble then walking through the portal made. They turn around and face the marble wall and Crookshaw puts his claw into the black marble and another dark translucent portal appears and Crookshaw motions Newt to follow him into the portal.

Newt looks about the plain earth walls and then notices a giant red pentagram on the ground with runes carved into the earth around the pentagram.

The runes were painted in red, orange, blue, green, and gold. At each of the points of the pentagram there was a circle with a different insignia he only recognized the Peverell insignia in the uppermost point of the pentagram. The usual triangle with a circle inside with a wand in the center of the circle.

“What do the emblems at the points represent?” Newts asks Crookshaw. “They represent the four elemental magics and mother magic. Mother magic is represented at the furthermost point,” the goblin states pointing at each of the points and continues “then elemental magics water, earth, fire, and air.”

“Ok, so what happens next?” asks Newt.

“You need to lay in the center of the pentagram and the ceremony will begin.” Newt walks to the center of the earth room and carefully walks into the center of the pentagram careful not to scuff the painted runes or earth carvings. Then he lays on the earth on his back. Then after a couple minutes five people in robes appear into the room via portkey.

The five people who entered the room were dressed in different colors, orange with yellow trim, blue with silver trim, green with gold trim, red with gold trim, and a golden robe with a unique colored trim orange, blue, green, and red all blended together and was so bright the colors almost blended together.

Crookshaw says “Welcome, I know the wizard representative is an unspeakable. Who did the four elemental courts send to assist with the fire elemental wizard’s purge. 

The man with green robes with gold trim steps forward. “My name is Calpernucus Malfoy. I’m representing the court of earth.”

Then the blue robed figure with silver trim steps forward next. “I represent the water court. My name is Maria Longbottom.

The orange robed individual with yellow trim steps over to the Airbending insignia that is colored orange on the pentagram. I represent the Air wizards and elementals. My name is Pandora No-Name.

The figure in Red and gold robes steps over to the Fire elemental insignia colored red and says “my name Rebecca Potter”.

> Crookshaw grins “good to know the elemental nations made strong choices for the fire elemental wizards purge. We also need to remove a goblin siphoning colar. As once it’s been infused with wizard magic and in this case elemental magic was used we need all the help we can get.”

The Earth, Water wizards and the unspeakable all stand on their insignia to begin the ritual.


	8. 🌈Things born of imaginings and gross incompetence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Fantastic Beasts and where to find them or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> True Summary: Newt escapes MACUSA custody. Sheds some light on the Malfoys and Weasley feud turns out they are related and have family problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆

Four hours later….

Newt wakes up drenched in sweat on a cot in the same small earth room he entered for the ritual. All signs of the ritual erased as if it never happened.

The five people who were in the room earlier plus a red head auror with green robes with silver trim enter with Crookshaw. “You’re awake. We have a few more things to discuss before we get back to your accounts.”

Newt sits up on the cot with some help from Maria.  
Newt responds “alright, then what is it that needs to be discussed.”

∆potential trigger warning below∆

> “Auror Septimus Weasley seems to be under the impression you released a dangerous magical creature into Gringotts, a serious accusation I might add,” states Crookshaw.
> 
> Copernicus scoffs “What kind of made up last name is Weasley, seriously a blood traitor, gender traitor, broken marriage contract and now imaginary last names. What else will you come up with?”
> 
> ∆potential trigger warning above∆

Septimus retorts “If I was able to keep my family surname, brother I would have anyhow my surname is legal with lady magic and the proper documents have been changed. As much as I’d love to catch up though I have Auror business to attend to.”

> “Mr. Scamander I discovered traces of your magical signature on that disgusting troll that you seem to have released at Gringotts. Care to explain your side of what happened? Septimus says to Newt.

Newt replies “Just call me Newt. My last name is No-Name now as of my inheritance test. I didn’t release anything. I had my rare pop troll queen escape in the Earth Kingdom town square. She’s completely harmless and just puts people in a hypnotic gaze while singing pop music.”

> “Well Newt I’m sorry accessing your account information is going to have to wait due to having creatures illegally in America with possible cause of selling or breeding said creatures. I will have to add releasing a dangerous magical creature in a Gringotts” sighs Septimus.

Newt speaks up, “I can offer a memory to prove my innocence on releasing a dangerous magical creature in a Grin--.”  
“No need.” Crookshaw says, “Gringotts is considered a separate entity and what happens at Gringotts is up to Gringotts to punish. Gringotts has no need to deal with a trivial mistake such as that.” Crookshaw turns to Newt. “Just don’t make it a habit.”

Septimus inhales deeply “well, that still leaves the charges for having a dangerous magical creature in America with a possible intent of breeding or selling them.”

> Calpernacus steps forward “Any legal troubles from this incident call my lawyer, I’ll send him a correspondence explaining the situation Newt No-Name. Take his card.” as Calpernacus hands Newt a business card.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, your help is appreciated.” Newt says.

“No need to thank me, irritating this ‘Weasley’ is thanks enough.” as he sneered the word Weasley as if it were something foul.

“Since you are done accessing your accounts for now Mr. No-name, you need to come back as soon as you can so we can finish going over your inheritance tests.” While Crookshaw tells Newt this he pulls out an ordinary looking envelope and hands it to the Auror. “This is a one way port-key for you to leave this room to the front of Gringotts so you an Mr. No-name can apparate away just say the phrase written on the back of the envelope.”

Mr. Weasley whispers “Incarcertos.”

“I’m Auror Weasley and I’m arresting you due to possessing a dangerous magical creature. Anything you say or do will be held in accordance of American Wizarding Law.”  
“You won’t be able to cast magic I figured I’d warn you now as you’ll be electrocuted even if you try wandless magic.” he continues as Newt’s hands are snatched in front of him with the temporary magic dampening cuffs.

Mr. Weasley then looks at the back of the envelope while running his arm through Newt’s right arm and says in a firm tone “poppydickalyitis.” 

Newt starts to wonder how all this happened from coming to America on Dumbledore’s suggestion as he feels the usual navel pull of the portkey and the feeling of being compressed through a small straw.  
They arrive inside the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) a few short moments later . . . .

Newt stumbles a little as the portkey releases them into the apparition zone of MACUSA. As Mr. Weasley all but drags Newt along down a labyrinth of opulent hallways.

Until Mr. Weasley comes to a sudden stop in front of a solid brick wall that is labeled Earth Kingdom Law Enforcement Liaison, American Auror, & Director of Hazardous Magical Creatures Department: Betty Bones.

Mr. Weasley widens his stance, with his arm still wrapped through Newt’s arm, he makes a solid, hard fist and slams his hand into the brick wall with one swift motion then raises his foot and slams it into the ground making a loud thud and crackle noise as the brick wall begins to lower itself into the ground.

“WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT MY INTERROGATION!” Betty Bones Shouts.  
“It’s just me BB.” Mr. Weasley retorts.” Entering the domed earth room, dragging Newt behind him.

“Hey Weasel Snout you know how much I hate that nickname.” BB responds standing next to a red-haired woman flailing around in an armchair constructed out of the earth restraining the crazed woman within a transparent periwinkle blue dome surrounding her.

The red haired woman was flailing about and attempting to scream but the periwinkle blue dome seemed to be preventing her shrieking rampage from damaging everyone else's ears.

“Who’s this?” Mr. Weasley says with a mild chuckle.  
Betty states, “This is Miss Benjamin Armandroez Prewett--”  
“Benjamin’s an odd name for a girl?” Mr. Weasley interrupts.  
“Gagremos” Betty casts at Mr. Weasley as his mouth fills with dirty socks and a smelly cloth wraps itself around Mr. Weasley’s face.

> “Didn’t your family teach you it’s rude to interrupt when someone is giving an explanation.”

She stomps on the earth below her feet while extending her arms in front of her with her hands in fists.

Newt feels the earth underneath him shift as Betty brings her arms back causing the piece of earth he’s sitting on to move forcefully towards the otherside of where Miss Prewett is contained.

Betty then stomps her foot on the ground and raises her arms palms up in a quick solid motion causing an armchair to erect from the dirt before Newt landed forcefully into the earth chair next to Miss Prewett knocking the wind out of him.

Then Betty rotated her palms so they faced the ground causing earth restraints to grow out of the earth made armchair, shackling Newts hands and feet to the chair

> “Now Septimus, are willing to hold your questions until I finish my explanation. If so, I will cancel the hex, Betty cackles” As Mr. Weasley the whole time has is struggling against the disgusting gag repeatedly vomiting convulsing on the ground.

““““MMMUUUHHM-MMMM-MMMhhh!!!!!!!!!!

BLACCCCHCHHHHKKK!!”””””

“Finate incatantem,” Betty chuckles.

Mr. Weasley coughs and gags for breath “you’re crazy! Do you have to be such a sadist?”

> Betty retorts “Magic is about being creative and when one can’t use unforgivables one improvises. There are other spells much worse than cruciatus curse, imperious curse, and even things worse than death curse.”

“Now back to what I was saying if you’ll be silent Mr. Weasley. This is Benjamin Armandroez Prewtt, a transexual wizard, who was disturbing the peace in one of the new local Earth Kingdom and Wizard villages we’ve been establishing with the earth elementals in an effort for reintegration of the two societies.”

“What’s a transexual wizard?” Mr. Weasley asks.

∆Potential trigger warning below∆

> “There are more important questions to be asking than what a transexual wizard is if you don’t know go educate yourself on this insane non-sense” scoffs Betty.
> 
> ∆potential trigger warning above∆

As the red-headed woman flails even more at this statement.

  
“We have much more important things that need to be discussed.” She waves her wand over Newt and Miss Prewett and whispers to herself and as a transparent turquoise sphere forms over the two prisoners. “There” says Betty, “I put up sound proofing wards so we can speak more freely.”

> “I have a lead on the attacks that have been happening in New York. and I believe we found the lost Air Elemental Wizard that went missing 2 years ago; around the time Emperor Sozin of the Fire Nation wiped out most of the Air Nomads with his army. We have reason to believe this 8 year old is with the Prewett orphanage as I think saw him earlier run off yesterday when I brought Benjamin Prewett in for questioning. There is reason to believe that this boy is the one that the four elemental nations believe can manipulate all the elements based off of prior investigations into the Prewett orphanage. It’s hard to tell as we don’t think he’s had any air elemental training, so no Air elemental blue arrow tattoos.”

“Why’s the elemental tattoos matter?” Mr. Weasley asks.

> “Particularly pertaining to the Air Elementals and air wizards, per their magic and religion upon mastering the manipulation of the air element they get a blue arrow tattoo that follows the chakra paths with an arrow point on the forehead, and the tops of his hands and feet” Betty responds.

“As for the attacks throughout New York and parts of the Earth Kingdom we think it’s a Nundu a rare east african Earth Kingdom magical beast that resembles a no-mag jaguar, that is able to secrete a toxin spore that can destroy an entire town and can even blend in or even become one with the shadows. If it is one we will need to get a team together to track and exterminate the pest.”

Meanwhile during this aspect of the conversation Newt starts to feel his skin heat in anger at how the aurors are carelessly about to murder a Nundu needlessly and how this valueable creature should be studied. His skin burns hotter and hotter until his body engulfs into flames as he feels the most incredible warmth imaginable like being next to a roaring fire in the middle of winter drinking a hot cuppa. Then just as the feeling emerges, it vanishes along with him leaving an empty earth chair with the shackles still intact.

Meanwhile while Mr. Weasley and Betty are talking, a stern woman with a black bun wearing a dress suit comes into view

> “Do you make a habit of letting prisoners out of custody? Or were you going to finish your conversation in the open in front of the prisoners WITH THE DOOR OPEN!!! YOU LET A FIRE ELEMENTAL ESCAPE!!!!!!!” Shouts the stern woman.

“Uhhh--ummm” Mr. Weasley stutters.

“Well spit it out Weaslet” the stern woman sneers.

“That was a regular wizard, I picked up at Gringotts, ma-mma- mam.”

The stern woman rolls her eyes and clasps her nose between her index finger and her thumb and inhales deeply.

“Elementals and all sorts of magical beings utilize the bank Septimus Weasley,” she spits out his name with venom in her voice. “Not to mention how many wizards do you know can engulf themselves in flames and disappear.” she says in a condescending tone.

> “You dunderheads, I just watched what happened. I saw a fire elemental escape MUCUSA custody using fire magic. Anyone care to explain how that happened? I expected this of Betty. She's an elemental half-blood, but YOU SEPTIMUS WEASLEY NEED TO FIND HIM!!! You both will also be getting written up.”

“Yes Tina Goldstein, they say in unison.” Miss Goldstein huffs at this, and turns to exit the room as she pulls out her wand.

> “Next time close this wall of yours Betty.” waving her wand in an upwards motion as the earth brick wall starts to rise up. Leaving from where she came from.

As the brick wall finishes closing itself sealing the dome inside, Betty turns to Septimus, “How long are you going to make her believe you are pureblood Mr. Weasley?”

> “What’s it matter, it’s just an advantage, I don’t have to worry about the same level of discrimination, and it’s not exactly lying if I come from a long line of purebloods is it?”

“Whatever, you better go find your prisoner before ms. hard ass returns.” Betty retorts.

“Yeah. Can you get the door on the way out.” sighs Mr. Weasley stomps his foot while extending his right arm in front of him in a solid forceful fashion, palm facing down and lowers it causing the earth brick wall to lower once more.

“Yeah, Yeah whatever get out of here ‘weaslet’ goodness, I have to remember that one.” as she chuckles to herself.

Septimus shakes his head leaving down the labyrinth of opulent hallways towards the apparition zone of MUCUSA as Betty widens her feet to shoulder width and raises her arms and hands up in a solid motion and rotates her arms in front of her causing the wall to rise again so she could get back to interrogating Miss Prewett.


	9. 🔥 🏦Orphanage Sales🏣🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Fantastic Beasts and where to find them or Avatar the Last Airbender. I borrowed characters from J.K. Rowling and by Nickelodeon respectively. I simply borrowed their characters from the creator sandbox and then gave them back slightly more used, abused, and less innocent. I in no way profit from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Key: ∆ = marks begining and ending of potential trigger warning.
> 
> ∆If you want to skip the warning just go to the the end of the trigger labeled zone.∆

Newt materializes in a plume of smoke and ash. Newt looks around and finds he’s in a room with the plain brown wallpaper peeling off the walls and a cement floor with chains attached every few feet next to a pile of blankets thrown about here and there.

Newt now confused by the situation and is now covered head to toe in ash with a massive pile of ash around him. Next to him is a small frail boy with grey eyes and brown hair looking up at Newt in absolute confusion from his pile of blankets and chain

Newt thinks to himself ‘really need to brush up on cleaning charms and get some more information about my inheritance at Gringotts.’ “Ummm….hi I’m Newt, sorry for barging in like this not really sure what happened. I was apperating and poof I’m here. Why are you in chains on a blanket in this room.” 

Newt then pulls out his wand and points to the ash pile and whispers scourgify what feels like 25 times to clean the ash pile. The small boy looks up at Newt with suspicion.

“Ms. Prewett houses freaks like me up here.” The boy responds.  
“I’ve never seen apparition like that before. Are you Fire Nation . . . a fire elemental wizard?” the boy says suspiciously.

Newt pinches the bridge of his nose while inhaling deeply. “No, I’m not Fire Nation. I only recently found out I’m a fire elemental wizard.” “Are you a wizard or elementalist?”

∆potential trigger warning below∆

> The small boy smiles for a moment and then it fades. “I’m an Air-bender but I can’t practice my bending Ms. Prewett says freaks like us don’t get adopted and they need to be chained up, enslaved or exterminated.”
> 
> ∆potential trigger warning above∆

Newt just stares at the boy wide eyed and shocked. “Where is Ms. Prewett?” He asks the boy gently.

“She’s not here right now we were at a protest and was arrested she’ll probably make bail and be back here around 5 pm.” the boy replies.

“What’s your name youngster and how old are you?” Newt asks.  
“Aang, I’m 8 years old.” The boy replies.  
“How would you like to be adopted and have a home to go to Aang.” Newt asks.

> “Really no foolin?! Would I be allowed to practice my bending? It’d be really nice to have a dad if you’ll let me call you that.” Aang says excitedly while thinking to himself ‘Best not to get my hopes up too much I’ve heard the speeches before, maybe this time will be different though.”

“Sure, sport. I’ll be back around 5pm and see if I am able to.” Newt says smiling at the young boy. ‘He’s going to have a better life than this,’ he thinks to himself, pretty sure I know the lady Aang is talking about and this is not the life for an air elemental.’  
Newt apperates with a crack leaving the boy in the room feeling excited despite the young boy’s best efforts.

Newt appears next to the New York Earth Kingdom gringotts that he had his inheritance test and purges done.

He walks up to the small earth shaped outhouse with the gold letters hovering above it “GRINGOTTS NEW YORK EARTH KINGDOM BRANCH”.

Then walks into the earth shaped outhouse to appear into the same large, opulent, black marble room. He walks up to one of the goblins and says “My name is Newt Scammander. I had an inheritance test done earlier today and I was wondering if there was anything in my inheritance or vaults that have anything on fire elemental wizards or phoenix inheritances?”

The goblin rolls his eyes. “Do you have your key?”  
Newt looks at the goblin and says **“Yes, I do.”** pulling out his key handing it to the goblin. 

> The goblin pauses a moment, then he smiles creepily reaching for the key, **“follow me”** the goblin tells Newt. “We need to go to vaults E30920 and 𝛟39456 those vaults might have something listed for you in each vault.”

Newt follows the goblin over to a shiny black marble wall that the goblin inserts his claw into and drags it down as they both enter a dark portal.

The goblin sticks his claw in the black marble on the other side and a mining cart materializes. “Hop in” the goblin says to Newt entering the cart.

Newt gets into the cart while the goblin inserts his claw into the side of the cart and a knob appears with runes too small to make out.

The goblin twists it like a safe lock back and forth until the goblin inputs the right combination.

Newt feels the skin on his face heat up and then he feels like he’s being sucked through a port key while apparating at the same time. 

∆potential trigger warning below∆

As soon as the feeling came it disappeared and Newt jumped out of the cart, fell to the ground and violently vomited blood and bile all over the side of the black marble walls.

∆potential trigger warning∆

Newt embarrassed, picks himself up and vanishes the mess dizzy and disoriented. 

> The goblin pulls out a wizard blood replenishment potion sickly grinning at Newt. “Here's you a wizard blood replenishment potion. We’ve been required to have these on our newer modes of transportation in case someone almost dies of magic overdose. PATHETIC.” The goblin sneers rolling his eyes while handing Newt the blood replenishing potion.

“Here’s the first vault number 𝛟39456 inherited from Izumi No-Name.” The goblin says while stabbing himself in the side with his claw and then inserts it into the black marble. Newt looks horrified at the goblin while the marble wall bursts into flames and starts melting an entrance in front of where the goblin and Newt is standing while the rest of the black marble remains untouched by the flames.

Newt enters through the newly made entrance into vault number 𝛟39456. Inside the vault he finds some wood and metal chests filled with various fire nation currency. He grabs the box inscribed with the title 'Basic Fire-bending Scroll Set' on the top with a Letter from Izumi No-Name. He places the items into a pouch with an expansion charm before leaving the vault.

Newt turns to the goblin "I need to also go to vault E30920 the Longbottom Trust."

The goblin creepily grins at Newt "oh, that can be arranged."


End file.
